


壕，壕，壕

by Dizzy G (di91di)



Category: Batman: Gotham Knight (Movie 2008), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, First Time, M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/di91di/pseuds/Dizzy%20G
Summary: Tony Stark很想得到Bruce Wayne，因为没有人能得到他。
Relationships: Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 13





	壕，壕，壕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Money, Money, Money](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535701) by [VZG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VZG/pseuds/VZG). 



> 这是“钢铁侠（电影）/黑暗骑士”的同人（以免文中描写不是很明显，特此说明）

全世界的钱都买不到Bruce Wayne的一夜，这就是Tony特别想要得到的原因。

Tony知道了Bruce Wayne和他的俄罗斯芭蕾舞团首席字面意义的什么都没有——她亲口告诉Tony的。准确来说，是在Tony的床上，她饥渴的呻吟着Tony的名字，然后告诉他的。  
餍足之后，那个女人凑了过来，不安分的抚摸着Tony的胸膛，手指在反应堆上画着圈，带着一点俄语鼻音的腔调说道：“Stark先生，我真的太喜欢你了，你总是那么有趣又让我满足；Wayne先生就太克制了。”

于是，Tony又做了点小调查。你知道，只要一点小恩小惠就可以轻松撬开女士们的红唇，而Tony最不差的就是钱。他调查了Bruce一年内所有的绯闻女士，然后得出了一个意外的结论：Bruce从来没有碰过她们任何一个人，他总是在睡觉前就把她们送回家，有时候会准备一份礼物，有时候没有。从时间线上来看，Bruce Wayne已经超过12个月没见过一个女人的裸体了。

排除Wayne是个丑得完全没有吸引力的男人或者性冷感，其实他喜欢的是男人？

Tony以前和Wayne打过照面，印象中是比芭蕾舞团首席还要无聊的人，看起来就像个没脑子的花花公子，花钱全靠爸妈遗产，被公司的人玩得团团转，完全不像Tony靠自己的智商混的风生水起。

但Bruce似乎没有表面这么简单。

Tony不知道Bruce会不会去找男人，毕竟他从小到大的种种传闻看起来都是直的，而且那种一个女人只睡一次的黄金单身汉，但同时种种传闻也都忽视了一个事实——他并没有和他的“女友们”发生关系。

难道这是Bruce的烟雾弹？

不过没关系，就算不是，成为Bruce Wayne的例外已经足够让Tony觉得有趣了。

Tony信奉的原则是：目标要大，放手去做，不行重来；但这次顺利得让他有点惊讶，连点随机应变都用不上。仅仅是一点暗藏机锋的调侃，配合略带挑逗的眉毛，再加一点手指的动作，他就把Bruce从这次的Party里拐走了。

不过谁在意呢，反正又是一场极其无聊的派对，除了能让Bruce把自己操翻在床上，其他没什么值得注意的。

因为已经太久没被进入过，Tony感觉肠道有些撕裂，准备也完全不够，Bruce就像个未经人事的小伙子，刚进来就急不可耐的开始挺动，但这一点也极大的取悦了Tony，而且这点疼痛不如说是助兴剂。

Tony以跪趴的姿势把脸埋在床上，毯子里传来模糊而又愉悦的浪叫，Tony完全没有羞耻的迎合着Bruce的动作，每次碰撞都忍不住扭动着屁股向Bruce索取更多。

Bruce似乎尽力在克制，以免伤到Tony，但Tony却颐指气使的命令道：“动快点”，并且扭动着自己的臀部，急迫的吞咽着身后的硬物。

“我不想……”

“快点！”Bruce的话被咽回肚子里，Tony已经被焦灼的欲望冲昏了大脑，满脑子只有“dick”，Tony干脆抽出一只手抓住了Bruce，用力的拉着他强迫他快一点。这一次Bruce没能再克制，抓着Tony的屁股发狠的开始冲刺，在Tony臀部的软肉上留下深红的印记；看来他确实积累了不少“压力”，Tony对字面意义的被操进床垫一点意见都没有，就像他调侃自己的：“浪得就像个廉价妓女。”

其实Tony很享受作为被插入的那一方，既然Bruce已经开始卖力他就没有必要再抓着了，好好享受就可以，Tony翘着屁股不知满足的配合着Bruce的冲刺，阴茎不需要任何抚慰就已经淌出了粘液，一切都在说明这是一场多么酣畅的性爱。

“操！太爽了，”Tony喉咙里含嘶哑的喊着，被子里模糊不清的传来：“再用力操我！”

Bruce紧紧扣住Tony臀部，拉开他的软肉又狠狠撞向自己的硬物，每一次Tony都忍不住更加抓紧毯子，终于忍不住另一只手摸到身下，紧紧握住自己的性器，跟着Bruce的挺进的节奏快速摩操自己的性器，强烈的前后夹击的快感，Tony忍不住抽搐着先射了出来，而小穴的的肌肉的生理反应也死死搅住Bruce的硬物，让Bruce也释放了出来。

两人像一滩烂泥一样，黏糊糊的瘫倒在床上，身后的男人终于发出了这场性爱的第二个音节（第一次是刚进入Tony时的一声闷哼）。

休息了一会儿，Tony起身收拾自己，忍不住发出一身闷哼——这酸爽，好像全身的每一块肌肉都被Bruce操过了一遍，身体每一处都酸疼得要命，就连扣西装扣子的手指都不太灵活。

Tony开始有点笨拙的系领带，意味不明的问了一句：“所以Natasha只是个烟雾弹？”

“什么？”Bruce正在和裤子搏斗，看起来很惊讶；至于床上的烂摊子，Bruce已经放弃清理了，还是留给管家吧。

“Natasha，那个芭蕾舞团首席。”

“我知道她是谁，什么烟雾弹？”Bruce很真诚的反问，好像他真的一点都不知道。

Tony毫不客气的翻了个白眼：“你从来没睡过她，别告诉我从她以后你就变成Gay了。”

Bruce眼光飘回凌乱的床上，好像那里有他性取向的答案似的，但除了星星点点的精斑和再次提醒Bruce他刚刚和Tony Stark来了一发这个事实以外，什么都没有，“我一般不和男人发生关系。”

Tony挑挑眉，看向镜子中的自己，嗯，一如既往的完美；完全不会引起任何怀疑，至少不是他，而Bruce……他看起来就是完完全全的刚刚酣畅淋漓的来了一发。不过或许只有Pepper和Rhodey才懂得这个表情代表什么，Tony·钢铁侠·Stark刚才不知道又在脑内自嗨了多少次。

“所以？我是特别的？我打赌你对每个你带上床的男孩们都这么说。”

“并没有，”Bruce继续和自己的西装裤作斗争，他好像并不知道怎么穿，莫非每天早上都是他管家帮他穿衣服的？Tony不厚道的想着。“我只是……很长时间没做了。”

“靠！！！”这句话让Tony感觉一股电流从大腿内侧直接窜到尾椎骨，Tony装作若无其事的样子大步走到Bruce面前，拍开男人的手，帮他拉好裤子拉链：“那不是你自己做的选择吗？”

Bruce警惕的盯着他，他已经放弃太多了。最后Bruce只是耸耸肩，然后开始整理自己的衬衫和领带，看起来终于比之前好了那么一丁点，大概看起来就是不那么酣畅淋漓的事后。

“他们只想要我的钱和名声，他们可以和别人吹嘘’我和Bruce Wayne睡过’，不过我想那不你是的作风。”

收拾好的两人一起往回走，Tony开启了嘲讽模式：“哇哦，看不出来原来你还有颗罗曼蒂克的心。”

Bruce微微红了下脸，虽然很不容易发现，但他面对的可是Tony·钢铁侠·Stark；随后两人默契的各自消失在人群中。

不知道是什么时间，估计已经过了很久了，毕竟香槟都上了几轮了，派对的人们听到蝙蝠侠的消息，关于他又一次成功阻止了一次刺杀市长的行动，人们叽叽喳喳的开始讨论，但Tony并不关心，自顾自的享受酒精带来的微醺，他心情很好，就像香槟里的泡泡，他今晚可是操到了Bruce Wayne，蝙蝠侠什么的，和他有关吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎来Lofter找我玩，欢迎勾搭  
> dizzyg.lofter.com～～～


End file.
